


Beautiful

by Kyluxtrashpit (ApostateRevolutionary)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alley Sex, Anal Sex, Bickering, Dirty Talk, Kylux Hard Kinks, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Spit As Lube, Verbal Humiliation, a touch of, and hux can't take it anymore, kylo ren is pretty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApostateRevolutionary/pseuds/Kyluxtrashpit
Summary: Kylo Ren is beautiful. So much so that it's a problem, in Hux's opinion. Even he can only take so much before his self-control snaps and snap it does, leading to an encounter in an alley and some unexpected insight into what it is Ren actually wants.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 14
Kudos: 240





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this prompt](https://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com/post/185255066860/) on [kyluxhardkinks](https://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com/):
> 
> "kylo ren is the most beautiful person in the whole galaxy, and many a men have tried to woo him. hux decides on a hard and fast approach, which is shoving kylo into an alley and violently fucking him. up to filler what kylo's reaction is."
> 
> I actually started writing this one last year, around the time the prompt was posted, but I didn't have a chance to finish it until now lmao. But I haven't actually posted any kylux this year yet and my inspiration for this fic returned, so here we are. Pretty boy Kylo + thirsty Hux + rough fucking in an alley because what more could any of us want, really
> 
> This fic is enthusiastically consensual, but Hux does make several missteps here in terms of how establishing consent works, so warning just in case

Hux took a deep pull from his obviously watered-down drink, telling himself the grimace he made after was from the burn of the alcohol and not the sight that was happening before him. It was _always_ like this. Ren always attracted attention and Hux was absolutely sick of it. Ren himself seemed unbothered, merely sipping at his drink as the man who’d approached them continued to make a fool of himself.

Kylo Ren, despite his many, many faults, was _beautiful_ , stunningly and ethereally so. Hux had known that for longer than most, having seen Ren’s face back when he still regularly wore a mask. He could still remember the first time it had come off, the way Ren’s luxurious hair had settled, like silky waves of black ink. How the sight of that young, soft face with deep, alluring eyes had stirred something within him he hadn’t been able to handle at the time. Hux feared the image of it would haunt him until the day he died.

Now that Ren had forgone the mask and bared his face to the galaxy, everyone knew the secret knowledge that Hux had been privy to and tortured by for so long. Shortly after Ren had made his appearance public, gifts had started arriving. Not the regular appeasement gifts one would expect, the kind that asked for mercy or political alliance – no, these were _courting_ gifts. Requests of marriage to either the sender or the sender’s spawn. It was ridiculous. At least Ren seemed uninterested, keeping only those he liked or found useful and discarding the rest without hesitation.

And of course it didn’t stop in public, either. After a long day of negotiating with the planets government, they’d stopped at a cantina much shadier than Hux would’ve chosen on his own, and even here the attention didn’t stop. The man, not nearly deep enough into his cups to have an excuse for such behaviour, had approached Ren only a few minutes after their drinks had arrived.

He’d started confident, but he quickly seemed to be wilting under Ren’s not impolite but silent stare. “I, uh, I just wanted to tell you, you know? I saw you and you captivated me. Your hair looks like it’s woven from the finest obsidian, like someone turned such glass into threads so small they’d be as soft as silk.”

Hux turned and briefly considered miming a gag; if he weren’t so disgusted, he might have been embarrassed for the fool. Why Ren hadn’t turned him into a fine paste with his mind yet, Hux would never understand. Was Ren enjoying the clumsy attempt at flattery? Or did it simply amuse him? The man’s compliments may have been warranted, but could this be done with any less tact? Hux took another drink, trying to drown out the part of him that had acknowledged Ren’s beauty.

“Thank you,” Ren said simply, sipping his drink again; he’d hardly had any, Hux didn’t fail to notice, as if he was only drinking it for the illusion and not the pleasure. “You can go now.”

The man gaped, his mouth opening and closing several times, but eventually he hung his head and dejectedly returned to his table. It seemed he understood a rejection when he got one, at least. Hux smirked to himself when he saw the stranger call for a round of shots for himself.

“That was pathetic,” Hux said as Ren turned to him. “I don’t know how you could stand letting him go on for so long.”

Ren gave only a non-committal hum, taking another tiny sip from his drink. Hux willed himself not to say anything about it. Why they were in such a disgusting place when Ren had no interest in drinking or finding himself some company, he didn’t understand. He couldn’t wait to be off this miserable rock.

“It’s entertaining sometimes,” Ren said after so long a pause that Hux’s thoughts had already moved far along, definitely not settling on Ren’s pouty lips. “Watching them fail. They all think they know what I want, but they don’t.”

Hux made a noise of acknowledgement, taking another drink. He’d never get properly buzzed off this swill, let alone pleasantly drunk, but it wasn’t as if he had anything better to do. Besides, it helped take his mind off how badly he wanted to ask what it was Ren _did_ want.

“Is that why you wanted to come here, then? To amuse yourself watching the locals awkwardly throw themselves at you?” Hux asked instead, trying very hard not to get lost in Ren’s eyes.

“Not really.” Ren shrugged, still taking the smallest swallows possible of his drink. “Places like this are the best to go after spending the day arguing with stuck-up bureaucrats.”

“I rather think the best place to go after the day we’ve had is _home_ ,” Hux spat, finishing his drink.

Hux expected some sort of retort, or even an insult, but he definitely didn’t expect Ren to _laugh_. He hated the sound of it immediately, that deep, warm, unselfconscious laugh that somehow reminded Hux of honey, thick and dark. Ren’s smile was closer to a smirk and Hux found it hard to push down the thought that he wanted to kiss and bite it off his face. He didn’t know if he’d ever spent this long being this close to Ren and it was wreaking havoc on his self-control. It was getting under his skin in that very decidedly Ren way that Ren always seemed to, even when he was doing nothing save being too close.

“I’m glad you find my exhaustion amusing,” Hux managed, though it didn’t come out as sharp as he’d wanted it to. “Are you just about done?”

Ren raised the cup to his lips, barely taking any of it once again, fixing Hux with that infuriatingly enchanting stare of his. “I suppose.”

“Good.” Hux didn’t waste any time, setting his empty cup down and going to the bar to pay for their drinks.

When he returned to the table, Ren was standing and kriff, the realization hit Hux again like a punch to the gut. Ren was perhaps the most beautiful creature he’d ever seen, particularly in the robe-dress- _thing_ he was wearing. Hux didn’t know what it was but it’s effects were not helping. It emphasized Ren’s height and width, yet somehow managed his proportions at the same time. It covered everything yet hid nothing and Ren absolutely looked intimidating, but in the same way a poisonous fruit might. Delicious yet deadly. How a simple black garment with some shiny attachments managed to do all that, Hux didn’t understand and doubted he would even if he did know anything about fashion beyond which uniform was best for which occasion.

Telling himself he absolutely wasn’t distracted by the thin, decorative chains across Ren’s chest, or the way the garment showed off his shoulders and hugged his thighs, Hux gestured towards the door and didn’t wait for Ren’s acknowledgement. Losing Ren for a few minutes would be a blessing at this point.

Unfortunately, Ren followed, and Hux made his way through the darkened streets, pretty sure he knew the way back to the shuttle. He could hear Ren’s steps behind him, though the man blessedly did not speak. Small miracles, Hux supposed. Having Ren behind him and thus out of sight was also a blessing.

“Hux,” Ren called out, and Hux cursed himself; of course thinking about how nice it was to have Ren quiet would cause him to start talking. “You don’t need to hurry, you know.”

“I’m aware,” Hux said, and it was an effort not to turn around and look at Ren.

“You need to learn to relax and enjoy things, General,” Ren said, his voice suddenly coming from right behind Hux.

Hux turned and it was a mistake. Seeing Ren, illuminated only in the moonlight, his stupid, maddeningly beautiful face and body looking so out of place in the dingy street, made something snap inside him. He knew he didn’t have near enough alcohol in his system to excuse what he was doing now, but he couldn’t stop himself. Too long of being assaulted by Ren’s beauty, too long imagining all the things he could do to him, too long of resisting making a move. It all came crashing down.

Hux saw a darkened alley and he grabbed Ren by the arm, dragging him in the direction of it. Ren seemed confused, but followed, not even protesting whatever Hux was about to do. Either Hux was about to get what he’d been forcing himself not to think of or he was going to die trying. It was that simple.

As soon as they were in the alley, he shoved Ren against the wall and claimed his lips in a rough kiss before Ren could say anything. Ren gasped into his mouth, surprised, but then he melted into it, letting Hux’s tongue into his mouth. He tasted of whatever drink he’d been sipping at, something a bit too sweet, but Hux just delved deeper, searching for more. He wanted to devour Ren whole.

The kiss deepened and Ren clutched at him, lifting one thick thigh to wrap around Hux’s hips, bringing his growing erection in contact with Hux’s. It was Hux’s turn to gasp as he felt Ren hardening and realized that he, too, was well on his way there. Kriffing fuck.

Hux broke the kiss and pulled away with a harsh bite of Ren’s lip that made Ren whimper, a splash of copper hitting Hux’s tongue. “Get on your fucking knees.”

Ren looked at him with lidded eyes, which widened a touch in shock at the command. He seemed to be debating with himself whether he was going to listen or not, but then Hux watched as Ren’s eyes got impossibly darker and down he went, settling on his knees, his expensive clothes hitting the dirty ground of the alley. Hux wondered if the fabric was so fine that the garment was already ruined.

“You want it?” Hux asked, not waiting for an answer as he undid his belt and pants, fishing his half-hard cock out. “You want to finally put those teasing fucking lips you’re always flaunting to work?”

Ren’s brow twitched, like he was holding back either anger or laughter, but instead of saying anything, he opened his mouth and Hux didn’t hesitate. He took himself by the base and fed his cock into Ren’s mouth, unable to help hissing in a breath as Ren immediately wrapped his lips around the head, his tongue moving in a way that was absolutely sinful.

How many times had Hux thought about this, about having Kylo Ren all to himself? Too many to count. And yet it was happening and Hux was not going to waste this opportunity. As Ren sucked at his dick, letting out pleased little hums, Hux fisted a hand in his hair, pushing Ren down on his cock, shunting into his throat. He sighed, barely resisting a moan as Ren took him down.

“Yes, that’s right, this is what you’re made for, you pretty thing” Hux breathed as he started moving his hips, fucking Ren’s face as Ren stared up at him with those damned eyes of his. “I like you better like this. Quiet, subservient, wrapped around my cock.”

Ren’s eyebrows furrowed but Hux ignored it, pushing Ren’s head down as he thrust forward again, relishing in the tight, slick heat. It was true, Ren sucked cock like he _was_ made for it, like this was all he’d ever been put in the galaxy to do. It was incredible and he eagerly took Hux all the way with each thrust, didn’t even try to pull back when Hux ground his pelvis against Ren’s face.

Hux felt his balls tightening, the heat in his groin building, and he forced himself to pull out, Ren gasping as he did so. Twin strings of drool connected his cock to Ren’s mouth, but Hux couldn’t take his eyes off Ren’s face, marvelling at it. His lips were red and swollen, wet with saliva, and he was panting, his face flushed, and his eyes, oh, how they looked at Hux. Ren looked like he wanted to devour Hux just as much as Hux wanted to devour him.

“You want more?” Hux asked, once he’d got his breath back. “Want me to fuck your ass next?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Ren nearly growled, and so Hux made room for Ren to stand up, letting him brace himself against the wall with his ass pushed out.

Hux pushed up the robes, revealing some sort of flimsy, silky undergarment that made Hux have to bite the inside of his cheek. That simply wasn’t fair. He pushed those down and out of sight and then shoved two fingers into Ren’s mouth. Ren moaned, sucking at them without hesitation.

“Get them nice and wet,” he said, smacking Ren’s ass and watching his whole body twitch in response. “Yes, that’s it, good boy.”

Ren whined around his fingers and Hux grinned madly. “You like that, do you? Like it when I call you ‘good’?”

Ren nodded, his eyes desperate, as he drooled on Hux’s fingers. Once satisfied, Hux retrieved his fingers from Ren’s mouth and pulled at Ren’s ass cheek with his dry hand, exposing that lovely hole of his, just waiting to be filled. He pushed one finger in without warning and Ren clenched around him – oh, that was going to feel incredible around his cock. Hux wriggled his finger a little, coaxing Ren to relax, then slid in deeper as soon as he did.

“Hux,” Ren panted, letting out a grunt as Hux pushed further in.

“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do this to you, you pretty, perfect thing.” Hux always lost control of his mouth when he was aroused, but he also didn’t try to stop it, especially with the way Ren looked at him after every compliment. “And here you are, letting me do it. Why, Ren? Why me and not that fool at the bar?”

Ren opened his mouth to answer just as Hux spat on his hole and then slid another finger in, forcing a moan out of him instead. It’d be a rough fuck, but it seemed Ren was into that. Considering Hux had no desire to be patient anymore, that was certainly for the best.

“I told you,” Ren said, his hips rocking back against Hux’s fingers as Hux stroked at his prostate. “They don’t know what I want.”

“And what is it you want, you lovely boy?” Hux asked, pausing to spit again and then stretching Ren with rhythmic motions. “You want to get fucked in a filthy back alley? Right where anyone could see you? Want me to pin you down and _ruin_ you like you deserve?”

Hux slid his fingers out and Ren sighed at the loss, looking over his shoulder at Hux. Even like this, he was fucking beautiful. His eyes so dark, his lips so full, the way his eyelashes fluttered. Hux’s cock throbbed, demanding he slide into that tight ass, so Hux stroked himself, spreading the wetness still remaining there from the blowjob.

“Yes,” Ren moaned as Hux nudged against his hole and started pushing in, and it took Hux a moment to remember he’d asked questions before. “Ruin me, please. They’re all so-”

Ren cut off on a groan as Hux sunk himself in to the base, his voice breathless when he continued, “They treat me so delicately. No one sees that _this_ is what I want. To be _taken_.”

Hux swore, giving himself a moment to calm down lest he finish far too early. “I’ll take you, Ren, you gorgeous creature. I’ll fuck you so hard you won’t be able to remember your name.”

With that, Hux pulled out, then thrust forward again. Ren was _so tight_ , the slick of their combined saliva barely enough, but Ren didn’t seem to mind, just spread his legs a little wider and moaned as Hux started up a hard rhythm. He’d wanted this so badly and now to know that Ren did too, that Ren _wanted_ to be ruined? Stars, it made his head spin.

It didn’t take long before Hux was slamming in, his hips slapping against Ren’s ass, their combined moans and groans echoing through the alley. It didn’t matter if anyone heard them, it felt far too good to care about that. The little chains across Ren’s chest clinked every time his body jerked forward, his hips eagerly pushing back against Hux’s with every thrust.

“Filthy thing,” Hux muttered, knowing he wasn’t going to last much longer. “You just need to be _used_ , don’t you, you beautiful boy? Need someone to show you your place.”

Hux reached forward to stroke Ren’s cock, the fluid movements of his hips stuttering as he got close, but then Ren was crying out, coming untouched. Startled, Hux managed to get a hand around him, stroking Ren through his orgasm. The rhythmic clenching of his ass brought Hux over the edge too, biting into Ren’s neck to muffle his yell.

When he pulled back, his head empty and clearer now, Hux almost giggled deliriously at the bloody teeth marks he’d left. This was so unreal, so impossible, and yet it had happened. His cock was softening, still inside Ren, and Hux wasn’t sure what to think now. He’d finally gotten his dream of fucking this beautiful creature, but where did that leave them?

“Fuck,” Ren managed, panting below him, and then he laughed breathlessly. “I’m not going to be able to sit down tomorrow.”

Hux couldn’t help but snicker, feeling like he was having an out of body experience. “Good. You deserve it for not letting me do this to you sooner.”

Ren looked back at him, one eyebrow raised. “I thought I told you. I want someone who isn’t afraid to take what they want with me, to treat me rough. It’s your fault for not doing so sooner.”

Hux let out an exasperated breath. “Of course, you have to be a pain in the ass even like this.”

“I would think you’re the one being a pain in my ass right now.” Ren was smirking, the little shit.

Hux rolled his eyes and then pulled out, tucking his cock away. Ren fixed himself up as well, pulling up his too pretty undergarments and then pulling his robe back down again. He was looking at Hux, then, a satisfied little grin on his face. Even after all that, Ren still looked like some ethereal being who had absolutely no business existing on the mortal plane.

“You said you wanted to go home, but,” Ren said, taking a step further and putting a hand on Hux’s chest, “there are a number of hotels in this area. We could stay the night.”

The implication was clear and Hux hated how his cheeks got hot, his spent cock twitching in his pants. He almost regretted what he’d done, with how insatiable Ren apparently was. But one look at that beautiful face, at the remaining evidence of what he’d done to Ren in the flush on his cheeks and his swollen lips, and Hux knew he was lost. He pushed forward and kissed Ren again, drank in the way he leaned in, the softness of his mouth, and then pulled back just enough to tell Ren to lead the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/kyluxtrashpit/) or [tumblr](http://kyluxtrashpit.tumblr.com/) too


End file.
